Unas simples fotos
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: ¡Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter son pareja! Draco no puede creer semejante farsa pero hay montaje de ellos dos juntos en el colegio realmente increíbles. Mini Bang Regalo Especial para el Drarrython de los 10 años


**Unas simples fotos  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**Resumen:** ¡Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter son pareja! Draco no puede creer semejante farsa pero hay montaje de ellos dos juntos en el colegio realmente increíbles.

**N/A:** Idea original de _**Casandrahd**_. Escrito como MiniBang Regalo Especial del Team Fanon en el Drarrython los 10 años. Gracias a mi beta _**Nande_chan**_ que sin ella esto seria una cosa asquerosa XD, sino pregúntele a ella jojojo

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>Se sentía frustrado, engañado, ultrajado; cómo era posible que él, siendo como supuestamente es, le hiciera algo tan, tan, ¿humillante? Si puede ser eso, pero no era la palabra correcta, todavía no la podía encontrar es que no lo veía haciendo lo que hizo, y para colmo sus disque amigos le estuvieron ayudando, cómo era posible ello, en qué mundo paralelo había ido a caer. En qué momento Pansy, Blaise y Theodore se habían unido al chico de oro para que lo conquistara, aunque para empezar ¿cómo era que Potter tenia ese lado tan Slytherin que cualquiera de esa casa envidiaría?<p>

¿Preguntas cómo había empezado todo? Pues es muy simple.

Era un día soleado, es decir, que hacía un calor de los mil demonios, por lo tanto, no salió del castillo para poder estar con sus amigos, se dedicó a hacer sus deberes, tenía dos trabajos atrasados de Transformaciones, afortunadamente eran ensayos, los cuales se los podría hacer por mucho en una hora. Además tenía más trabajos pendientes, de los que se ocuparía si le quedaban ganas después de terminar los de Transformaciones, de lo contrario dejaría que se acumularan. Es que a veces era mas sencillo trabajar a presión que estarlo haciendo así, pero no debía de agarrar esa costumbre, era muy mala, ya que después no podría sacar sus trabajos a tiempo. Pero me desvié a donde quería ir.

Ya que era hora de la cena se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, el cual estaba repleto de todos los miembros de las casas, lo cual era un poco extraño, porque la mitad no iba a cenar o al menos él no los veía.

Pasó por la multitud sin pena ni gloria. No había visto una fotografía de un metro cuadrado aproximadamente, que estaba a espaldas a él, donde se podía apreciar a un chico de ojos esmeraldas recargado en el pecho de otro joven que aparentemente estaba dormido, bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba atardeciendo por lo que se podía apreciar, y para darle mas "magia", en algún momento el viento soplaba y revolvía los cabellos de ambos.

Alguien le señaló algo, hasta con ojos incrédulos le dijo que volteara y eso hizo, se volteó y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, se talló los ojos para saber si era cierto lo que estaban viendo, tal vez se había quedado dormido y estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, porque quién en su sano juicio querría estar ahí con _Potte_r, es decir, era _Potter_ no había que dar más explicaciones.

Hasta el profesorado se quedó sin palabras, estaban en un trance un poco complicado, es que bueno ya llevaban seis años de peleas y golpes que hasta iban a dar a la enfermería, para que de un día a otro se muestre que son pareja, vamos cualquiera diría que el mundo se ha vuelto loco, pero loco, y Draco es el único cuerdo.

Y por si fuera poco, después de eso, hubo un insolente que le había preguntado si era realmente cierto, afortunadamente para el susodicho llegaron a tiempo sus amigos antes de lanzarle mínimo una imperdonable solo por decir que era verdad. Luego de eso decidieron que era mejor que estuvieran en la sala común, antes de que en realidad hiciera algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirse – vamos eso era mentira, no se iba a arrepentir – pero era mejor que no hiciera nada para que no lo tuvieran que visitar la prisión de Azkaban. Estuvieron mucho tiempo viendo a Draco despotricar contra todos y todo, especialmente al _maldito desgraciado que tuvo la osadía de poner algo horrible para los ojos_. Después de que se cansó de maldecir a todo el mundo, se dirigió a su cuarto, sin decirle nada a sus amigos.

-Salió bien, ¿no? – preguntó Zabini.

-Pues mejor de lo que esperábamos, sí. –Fue la respuesta de otro chico llamado Nott.

-Afortunadamente, llegamos a tiempo cuando se le cruzó Creevey, en serio qué tiene ese chico, estuvo a punto de morir –dijo una chica de cabellos negros.

-Supongo que cada Gryffindor tiene un cierto grado de estupidez, y en mayor escala de suicidio. –Fue lo que dijo Nott.

Al día siguiente, ya no solo era la foto enorme en el Gran Comedor, no, ahora había una por cada pasillo, en cada esquina, por donde quiera que veía, -ok tal vez estaba paranoico, pero sí había varias– y no sólo eso, sino que ya no se veía algo inocente, ahora estaban un poco más provocativas, no quería observar todas esas imágenes, que se estaban aglomerando en su mente, por eso cada vez que veía una, las incendiaba, pero no, claro que no podía ser tan fácil, cada vez que lo hacía, éstas sí se incendiaban, pero tan rápido como lo hacían volvían a su estado original, eso lo tenía aún más frustrado.

* * *

><p>Cada vez más trogloditas, se sumaban a la historia de cómo había surgido el amor, la "supuesta" relación que llevaba con Potter; pero es que esa gente no tenía cerebro, en qué cabeza cabe que él, el apuesto Draco Malfoy, cabeza de familia – pronto -, elegante, el sangre más pura de todos los sangre pura, iba a rebajarse por andar con un mestizo, y el peor de los casos: Gryffindor. Sí, esa persona tenía un sentido del humor muy pero muy retorcido.<p>

Regresando a su sala común, se sentía muy cansado, después de sacar todo su coraje con una foto, que estaba muy grabada en su retina, y de solo acordarse se le subían los colores al rostro. De fondo era el mismo pasillo donde estaba colocada, Potter estaba recargado en la pared, con la túnica abierta hasta casi caérsele, mientras que su supuesto él, tenía la cabeza a la altura del pecho, donde podía apreciar su boca, que estaba succionando el pezón izquierdo, sus manos recorrían la espalda y se detenían en las nalgas, su rostro estaba sonrojado e iba bajando cada vez más hasta detenerse en el ombligo, y al llegar ahí Potter se retorcía, su boca se había abierto un poco más, signo inequívoco de que necesitaba más aire en sus pulmones, tenía los lentes mal puestos, las mejillas de un delicioso color rojo y los movimientos se volvían a repetir cuando esos ojos verdes llenos de pasión regresaban a ver hacia uno.

Es que cómo era posible que existiera eso, sabía que era pura farsa, pero se veían tan reales, que no estaba seguro ya de nada, a menos claro que alguno de ellos tomara la multijugos para gastarle esa broma, pero entonces por qué Potter se prestaría a eso, aunque también puede que el supuesto Potter también estuviera tomando la multijugos, pero cómo comprobar eso. Decidió mejor dormir más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Tres insólitos días apenas habían pasado y esas imágenes donde quiera le seguían, ¡hasta en el baño! Cómo es que los demás chicos no dijeron nada al ver lo que supuestamente estaba haciendo con Potter, por las bolas de Merlín, ¿acaso todos eran gays? Y les ponía ver a dos tíos montándoselo, era mucho no podía aguantar más, necesitaba encontrar al culpable, ¡pero ya!

Su padrino Severus estaba incluso impactado, por lo que había ocurrido, porque para hacer un fotomontaje de ese calibre, se necesita preparar una poción difícil de hacer, mas aparte de mucho tiempo de cocción. Por lo que había visto ya en días, que le parecían eternos siglos, era que la poción fue hecha a la perfección, no que apoyara las fotos que quemaba su virginal vista, para nada, sino que apreciaba el trabajo y dedicación que habían hecho; porque aparte de la poción, se necesitan hechizos de transfiguración, encantamientos y aritmancia, todo obviamente muy avanzado, y eso no se enseñaba en Hogwarts, de hecho no había ningún libro en la biblioteca que hablara sobre fotografías y cómo hacer que se muevan.

Draco cada vez que veía a su padrino, éste le hacía sulfurar con sus comentarios mordaces y más retorcidos que de costumbre, siempre le había agradado su humor negro que se aventaba, pero cuando era dirigido hacia su persona no tenía nada de divertido, no quería decirle cómo es que podía quitar las fotos que estaban pegadas, no soltaba prenda, sólo se le veía esa mueca retorcida llamada sonrisa. Lo que más le frustraba es que la foto mega grande que se encontraba en el comedor aún no había sido quitada, como si se fuera a tragar el cuento de que no sabían cómo, que le fueran a dejar el ratón a otra serpiente.

Luego de una semana sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, - no podía encontrar al mal nacido – y ya le estaba pasando factura a su exquisito cuerpo, porque se le había pasado la loquera que todos tenían en ese colegio de magia y hechicería que era Hogwarts. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo y lujuria, sentía que le recorrían el cuello con una lengua húmeda y caliente, sin poder evitar lanzar ligeros gemidos de solo imaginar, pero así como aparecía esas sensaciones rápidamente se iban, porque él no podía estar pensando que Potter quería que lo tocara y menos de esa forma, es por ello que los dos últimos días había usado el hechizo glamour para que no se le notaran las ojeras que se le marcaban perfectamente bien en ese rostro hecho por los mismo dioses – modestia aparte –. Ya no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, quería tenerlo para él, pero no, se tenía que contener, es decir, en cualquier momento se le pasaría, tenía que pasársele, no podía permitirse soñar con el enemigo, ese ser que le despreció cuando le ofreció su amistad, no quería nada que viniera de él, no señor.

Y creía que se estaba volviendo loco, porque después de que se metió a bañar y salió para buscar sus útiles y poder presentarse a desayunar, se encontró con que enfrente de su cama, en la pared, estaba una foto, donde tenía agarrado al niño que vivió por el pecho sujetándolo firme, y su mano descansaba en el brazo de él, sobresalía su cabeza, mirando fijamente "esto es mío y no te lo doy" y Potter tenia puesto los lentes, que lo hacían ver de cierta manera tierno por como los tenia puestos, sus brazos estaban doblados hacia la parte de arriba, una de sus manos estaba debajo de la almohada blanca con líneas verdes que se cruzaban entre si formando cuadrados. Recayó en ese detalle, la almohada, ¡era su almohada! Cómo era posible que alguien se haya metido a su habitación y haya dejado esa fotografía, pero lo más importante, habían usado su queridísima almohada.

Lanzó hechizo tras hechizo que se sabía para saber si alguien estaba ahí adentro aún… pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, seguro el malhechor ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, vanagloriando de que había entrado en el nido de las serpientes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tal vez el bromista pudo ser uno de los de su propia casa, por lo tanto lanzó un hechizo para ver si había estado alguien ahí unos momentos antes.

Es por ello que estaba enojado, frustrado y todo lo demás que ya se describió, cómo había sido de idiota, no había reparado en el hecho de que Potter no reclamara nada de las fotos, ninguno de sus allegados, ¡nada! Debió de darse cuenta desde que todo eso había empezado, si hasta la comadreja no había dicho ni pio sobre esas fotos, principalmente esas fotos que estaba en el vestuario de Quiddich, de solo recordar esa escena su pulso se aceleraba, y a quien no, si Potter lo tenia encima de sus piernas, con los pantalones a medio bajar, esa parte no se podía apreciar bien, pero se intuía qué estaba haciendo esa mano de Potter en esa área, se veía un constante arriba abajo, arriba abajo, y él con las mejillas encendidas chupando "su" abdomen, y Draco tenía la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de cada cosa que le hacia Potter, estaba sosteniéndose de sus hombros, que hasta los nudillos se volvían blancos, y así sucesivamente, la foto otra vez se volvía a repetir. Cuando vio esa foto, salió corriendo de los vestuarios para ir directo a su dormitorio, porque se le había puesto dura, de solo ver esa foto, de acordarse, se sentía humillado, y al sentirse humillado, se frustraba y si se frustraba se enojaba, y si se enojaba estallaría el mismísimo Apocalipsis.

Obviamente sus planes de vengarse de alguien nunca salían. Eso lo había aprendido con el transcurso de los años ahí en Hogwarts, por ejemplo esa vez que fue a acusar al trío de oro por estar fuera de la cama en horas no propias, él también había sido castigado, y así muchas más. Por lo tanto, esta vez no iba a hacer un plan para vengarse, más bien iba a hacer su plan de no venganza, ese donde no sabía que sus amigos habían estado involucrados y obviamente tampoco lo estaba Potter.

Esperó un buen rato en un pasillo que sabía que iba a dar a la sala común de los leones, no quería acercase demasiado, quién sabe qué es lo que le pasaría si pisaba ese territorio y más si lo veían solo. Afortunadamente a quien venía a buscar se encontraba solo, y como tenía rato viendo esa misma imagen que estaba en el gran comedor pero en pequeño, se había mordido el labio inferior y ya se le estaba poniendo rojo, ese rojo de que te está invitando a que lo muerdas tú también para verificar si se quedaba más tiempo de ese exquisito color.

Se giró para quedar de frente a Potter, el cual tenía la vista fija en esos labios.

-Hey Potter, ¿Qué opinas de las fotos? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Eh?... mmmm pues que están bien –respondió no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Sólo bien? No sólo están bien, son excelentes, porque bueno, en qué plano existencial nosotros estaríamos así, todos unos adolescentes enamorados, porque eso es lo que muestra esa foto, que confían en el otro para que estén así de relajados, pero eso aquí no puede pasar ¿verdad Potter? –Fue lo último que dijo para irse de ahí.

Una voz le detuvó antes de que se fuera, tal vez todo eso era más sencillo de lo pareció, no pensó que tan pronto Potter le diría la verdad y entonces podría hacer su movimiento maestro, pero en su plan no vio esa otra vía.

Trató de no detenerse pero su –desgraciado- cuerpo no le hizo caso y pasó lo inevitable, se quedó ahí parado, sintiendo la mano de Potter contra la suya, se sentía de una manera tan cálida, se notaba la diferencia de tamaños, la de él era un poco mas pequeña, se veía mas delicada pero no por ello quería decir que fueran manos de niña, sino que sus dedos eran largos y le servían para tocar el piano; con la otra mano, Potter le sostuvó la cara y le plantó un beso, primero suave, lento, queriendo recordar el contorno de esos labios que soltaba veneno por doquier, pasó a ser un poco más urgido, ambos habían abierto la boca para acariciarse con sus lenguas.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la vista nublada, Draco olvidó la razón de por qué había ido ahí y sinceramente ya no le interesaba.

-Entonces, Draco ¿Por qué no haces ese mundo, ese plano existencial que ambos queremos que exista?

-Diría Potter, que es la primera vez que concuerdo contigo, además ¿quién te ha dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre?

-Obviamente yo me lo he dado, porque bueno, después de ese beso que nos acabamos de dar, es más que suficiente para que tenga ciertos privilegios, ¿no lo crees?

-Puede ser, pero me tienes que convencer de ello, _Harry__._

Cómo le encantaba arrastrar las palabras, más cuando eso incluía el nombre de Potter en algún lado. Se volvieron a besar, caminaron a tropezones por el pasillo y se adentraron a un aula que no se había usado quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Ven chicos, Luna había tenido razón – dijo Nott quien miraba orgulloso a su novia.<p>

Ya que había sido el titiritero desde las sombras, al menos sólo en esas fotos que veía Malfoy subidas de tono, porque Harry se había negado a que estuvieran por ahí y que todo mundo las viera, pero para las demás personas sólo eran fotos inocentes, donde estaban sentados, abrazados o compartiendo un beso de piquito. Pero no para ojos expertos como Snape, él veía la realidad y por ello ayer, había aparecido con lentes oscuros. Se había estado fregando mucho los ojos con jabón pero no se podía hacer nada, lo que necesitaba era un Obliviate, tal vez se lo había pedido en la cena a Albus.

-Sí, es cierto, eres digna para estar con nuestro queridísimo hermano, Lovegood, te doy mi bendición –dijo de manera teatral Zabini, pero con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Lo que me preocupa, es que si se da cuenta de que fuimos nosotros, nos ira muy, muy mal –dijo con resignación Parkinson–, además que será el fin del mundo mágico si no estoy yo, que soy joven y bella.

Los chicos solo voltearon los ojos. Luna solo se rió en tono bajo, era divertido estar entre serpientes.

* * *

><p>Quién podía culparlo por sucumbir a ese espécimen, que sabía bien lo que hacía, un gran experto en él con esa lengua. Después de todo quién dijo algo acerca de un plan de no venganza, él sólo quería probar todo lo que vio en esas fotos, agradecía a Harry por habérsele ocurrido tan maravillosa idea, porque no estaba seguro de que en algún momento quisiera ir por esos rumbos, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza tener alguna relación con el niño de oro. Ahora que, solo a Harry le pasaba lo que hizo, pero sus amigos no podían besarlo o alguna de las cosas que hicieron con Harry en ese cuarto en desuso, por eso es que no iban a salvarse de su venganza, porque sólo había dicho que no salían los planes de venganza contra Potter, nunca dijo que si era para alguien más ese plan no funcionaría.<p>

**¡Fin!**


End file.
